


Not So Secret

by w_s



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:05:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7373800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_s/pseuds/w_s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Noah's adoption anniversary</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Secret

Olivia leaned against her kitchen counter and smiled at the sight in front of her. Her apartment was full of most of the people closest to her; Cragen, Munch, Melinda, Fin, Carisi, Rollins, and Noah. There was only one person missing but the ADA would be there soon. It was planned between them that he would be late. Olivia watched as her friends chatted to one another and Munch sat on the floor playing with Noah. It had been exactly three years since Noah officially became Olivia’s son and she was overwhelmed with happiness. There was no much love in the room. Olivia sipped coffee while she fought back tears of happiness. There was a knock on the door. Benson knew that it was Barba and under normal circumstances would have just let himself in. But it was important that they keep up appearances. Their co-workers knew that they were friends but if Barba walked in there like he was there all the time it would be too suspicious. So, Olivia opened the door. “Barba, I’m glad you could make it.” Benson tried to sound friendly but professional.   
“Of course.” Barba replied. “I’m sorry that I’m late. I got caught up.” Barba walked straight to the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee. He was worried that the action seemed a little to comfortable but when he turned around he realized that no one had noticed. They were all happily chatting and watching Munch and Noah play some silly game on the floor. Barba walked to the living room but made sure to stand on the opposite end of the couch than Olivia.   
“Rafi!” Noah shouted when he saw the man. Barba watched Olivia’s eyes widen. The night before in bed they had talked at length about how to ensure that no one would know they were together. It had been a few months now and it was going well but neither of them were ready for the rest to disclose at work. Barba hadn’t told Olivia but he was looking into getting a lateral transfer to one of the other boroughs. He liked working at SVU but he liked being with Olivia more.   
Barba had been spending a lot of time at Olivia’s place. Actually, he had realized that he was spending more nights at hers than his own place. At first he would come over after Noah was asleep. Olivia knew that she had to be cautious about who she brought into Noah’s life and Barba had never really been one to want to spend time with kids. Eventually though, Barba began to come over earlier and stay later in the morning. The three of them would eat dinner and breakfast together and on weekends go for walks or out to the park. When they were out they always made sure not to act like a couple. If they say anyone they knew they could easily say they had bumped into each other or needed to meet to discuss a case. Barba and Noah had developed a pretty good relationship. It was one that surprised both Barba and Olivia.   
“Hey little man.” Barba replied and hoped that no one would think it weird that Noah was so familiar with the Counsellor.   
“Can you read me a story tonight?” Noah asked as he toddled over and put his hands on Barba’s legs. “Mama did last night. Your turn.” Barba paused for a second but then saw Noah’s face begin to fall. Barba knelt down.   
“Of course I can.” Barba grinned. “I brought you a new book actually. How does that sound?”   
“Ya!” Noah wrapped his arms around Barba’s neck. Barba scooped him up in his arms and kissed his forehead. Olivia felt both horrified that her relationship was being exposed to pretty much everyone she knew and also overjoyed at watching her son and her boyfriend, Rafael Barba of all people, bonding so closely. The room fell silent for a moment.   
“See, I told ya Rollins.” Fin said shaking his head.


End file.
